What Could Go Wrong With a Wedding Between Two Level 5's
by LittleNinjaGirl101
Summary: Accelerator and Mikoto's wedding


Possibly the largest event in Academy City was about to start, one so major it put even the excitement of the Daihassai to shame. Hundreds of people from students to royalty from England were all gathered in a Church specifically designed and built for this particular wedding that had attracted everyone's attention from both inside the city and out since it's announcement several months ago.

Only a few minutes after the wedding was announced the entire city knew about it. But they were not the only ones. The royal family, the alliance of Independent nations, as well as a good chunk of people scattered around the globe, some ordinary citizens to celebrity directors to leaders of magic cables, all knew of the event, each one wanting to know how Accelerator had proposed to Mikoto Misaka forming the most unlikely pair of soon to be weds.

However in a small room near the entrance of the church, the bride to be paced back and forth in the small crowded place. Anyone would be able to tell she was nervous. The girl was barely nineteen years old with chestnut brown hair falling down in perfect curls and a tiara adorning the top of her head with a long veil that reaches the floor to form a train which bounced with each one of the girls worried steps.

In the same room as the young woman were two copies of herself, one older and one younger both wearing light blue bridesmaid dresses. They both watched as their older sister, who could also easily be thought of as their mother, walk back and forth clenching her bouquet of white flowers.

"'Big sister, you must not worry so much' states Misaka Misaka confused by her sisters worrying."

"I know, why don't you have this Misaka take your place."

Mikoto glared at the older clone. Though Worst may be giving her full support to the new couple, it did not change the fact that both her and Last Order at some point in time had a crush on Accelerator, though he only viewed the two as a sister and child rather then have any romantic interest.

Misaka looked over as the rest of her bridesmaids and three others entered the room. She had six in total including Worst and Last Order with the others being Kuroko (Who they would be chaining to a large block of concret to insure she did not attempt to murder the future husband. "Attempt" being the key word.), Uiharu, Dolly, and Kongou. The other three who entered were Saten, the fifth ranked level 5 Shokuhou, and the fourth ranked level 5 Mugino.

"Misaka-san, you need to stop worrying." Shokuhou said upon seeing Mikoto. Most of the time she would tease the girl but figured she did not want the brunette to ruin the dress that took her a full month to make. The blonde placed her hands on Mikoto shoulders and looked her in the eyes as she spoke. "If you keep this up you might ruin the makeup Mugino did or even worse, the dress I made."

"She rights Misaka." Came the chipper voice of Saten who was happy to be the one in charge of all photos.

She was a year younger the Mikoto and still in high school, but currently had an internship for a popular magazine that talked about the latest gossip and even had a section about the most recent and popular urban legends. Due to her friendship with Mikoto, Saten was put in charge of all of the spreads about the wedding, quickly gaining popularity due to her always have not only the most up to date information, but also the most details about all the events.

Now Saten and her "assistants" were the only reporters who were allowed in the actual wedding ceremony and allowed. It was the reason why Saten herself was not a bridesmaid.

"As your bridesmaid, I, Kongou Mitsuko, will ensure that nothing goes wrong during this most wondrous event!"

Worst laughed at the girls over the top personality. Some of the other girls like Kuroko thought Kongou to be annoying, but Mikoto actually got along with the girl quite well, trusting her to be the first to know not only about her and Accelerator dating, but also the proposal itself.

"Yeah Misaka." Uiharu added. "I mean with the type of security you arranged, what could possibly go wrong?"

The security that Uiharu was talking about was a good chunk of the Sisters that were placed in almost every conner inside and around the church. And that was not even counting the ones hidden in special places, ready to fire the moment they were told. They had arranged themselves so tight that not even a fly without the proper invitation would get in.

"Even with that I can still think of a dozen things that could go wrong!" Mikoto screamed causing the camera in Saten's hand to malfunction and start to smoke. Lucky the girl had at least ten extras. 'Half of which not even you guys would understand besides maybe Worst and Last Order.' The brunette thought to herself.

"That's it. Knock it off!" Mugino said slamming her hand down on one of the small tables causing makeup and hair products to fall to the floor. "You are the third ranked level 5. You've stopped multiple inhumain experiments, faught in World War III, and have single handily won some battles that not even a full military could. You will not go down because of fucking nerves on you wedding day!"

Most would think the woman had overreacted, but then again, this was the girl who she not only used to greatly disliked but also lost to when she was already worn out. Mugino seeing the brunette act like this pissed her off even though she was fully aware why Mikoto was so worried.

"Besides, it's not like it's Touma your marrying. Then I would say worry all you want with how much a trouble magnet he is as well as how many girls he likes to pick up all at once."

"That's my soon to be hubby you know." Shokuhou spoke up pretending to pout. "Though it is disappointing that you and Accelerator got all of the attention when hardly anyone even bothered to bat an eye at my engagement announcement."

"I don't know, with the ape she's marrying." Everyone looked over at the electro masters best friend, Kuroko Shirai. She was wearing a more perverted version of the bridesmaid dress much to both Mikoto and Shokuhou's displeasure. The dress was shorter than the others with the top being made differently to push up and expose more of her chest. "It's not too late to marry me instead. I have the proper outfit in my car -"

Kuroko never even got the chance to finish her statement as Mikoto sent a high voltage shock to the girl leaving her a charred heap on the floor.

Shortly afterwards they all heard a light tap on the door. Standing in the doorway was the Anti Skill officer and researcher put in charge of the surveillance of her future husband. Aiho leaned against the doorframe with Yoshikawa standing slightly behind her, both of them dressed in their finest.

"It's time to start lining up girls."

All of the girls slowly left the room. Surprisingly it was Mugino who stopped and pulled the brunette into a comforting hug. It was strange because it was obvious that the fourth ranked still hated Mikoto, but after World War III, the older woman was willing to give her more support when she truly needed it as strange and out of place as it sounded.

"It's okay if your nervous." Aiho said the moment Mugino left to find her seat with the rest of ITEM. "After everything that's happened. But its still easy to tell that you two want to be together."

"You don't think I'm being too paranoid?"

"No we still do. We just understand why."

"Besides your not even the worst trainwreck I've seen on someone's wedding day." Yoshikawa cut in, a smirk on her face. "I once went to a friends wedding and she fainted as her was getting ready to walk down the aisle."

"That doesn't help."

"Look Misaka. Me and Aiho have been watching after you and Accelerator for years now. I know how you two met and everything you two have been through since then. If your nervous now that's okay, but the moment you get up to that alter, you won't be able to think of anything else besides how happy you are."

"By the way, Accelerator asked me to give this to you." Aiho said as she held out a small folded up peice of paper. "I would hurry it up to unless you want your very impacient future husband to blow up this building and possably even murder a certain level 0."

Mikoto held the note in her hand, taking a few deep breaths as the two older woman left the room. She set her bouquet down on one of the tables and slowly unfolded the paper. On it was a single sentence written in fast, sloppy handwriting.

Calm down, I don't want my future wife to blow up the roof of the church and cause a city blackout because of nerves.

Mikoto could not help but slightly laugh at the note in her hands. For some reason it made her smile and did more to take away her nerves than the words of all her friends combined.

The brunette took a deep breath as she made her way out of the small room. When she met up with the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the first thing she saw was kuroko having countless weights places on her wrist and ankles to prevent her from teleporting with her hands zip tied behind her back, duct tape over her mouth, and capacity down playing through earbuds placed in her ears making her look more like a hostage then a bridesmaid. They had changed from chaining her to cement block because no one wanted to carry her.

It was going to be an interesting wedding.

000

Accelerator stood at the front of the church on the alter with a silver haired nun, who had been designated as representative from the church for the ceremony after she bit the head of the person choosing, beside him. She looked far more thrilled then the future husband who looked like he wanted to reverse the blood flow of half the room.

He was annoyed and was sick of waiting, feeling like the tie was choking him along with the electoid around his neck which would normally keep him alive. His annoyance began when they were informed they had to reprepair the bride due to Kuroko trying to prevent the wedding from happening. It then later built up when Shokuhou told him he could not see his girlfriend/future wife because it was bad luck for him to see the bride before the wedding. When his best man Tsuchimikado informed him they would have to wait a little longer due to the bride not being able to show herself without risking a city wide blackout and the destruction of every electronic item in the building, Accelerator had dug through a random person purse in order to find a pen and paper to write Mikoto a quick note.

But finally after what felt like forever the doors open to reveal a line of bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up with two twin flower girls with blond hair and ahoges standing at the front.

Everyone went silent and stood as the trail of people made their way up to the altar, but Accelerator continued to be annoyed even throughout all of that. However, the moment Mikoto entered the room, all of the albino's horrible thoughts went away as he stared at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, being guided down the aisle by her father, who made sure to attend the event at hand.

An angel. It's the only word that comes to his mind as he looks at the beautiful young woman coming towards him with each step. haloed with a pale luster bringing out her slightly tanned skin and her beautifully curved body wrapped in an immaculate dress that would normally protect her purity, which Accelerator has already taken care of elsewhere. It looks like an angel from heaven. There is no other phrase to describe what he has before his eyes. And this angelic being is marrying him, the worst bastard this Earth has known. If there is a God who commands from above, he had all of Accelerator's gratitude.

Accelerator was brought back to Earth when Mikoto arrived at the altar, her father staying only two feet away instead of leaving her at the side of the young man. Granted this was the man who had no problem threatening world leaders if it involved his family, most notably his wife and daughter.

The two turn to a smiling Index, the happy elect who gets to unit the most unlikely couple in Academy City.

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman by the sacred bond of marriage. If anyone wants to oppose this marriage speak not and be ignored or shut up."

It was not the most traditional way of putting it, but no one pointed this out or complained. Accelerator himself was only half listening to Index, only enough for him to know what to do like say the vows and answer yes.

"Now please give the wedding rings."

There was a slight debate about who would hold onto the rings, but in the end it was decided that someone like Last Order would most likely lose them but someone like Kuroko would try to get rid of them and sabotage the wedding. In the end they decided on letting the best man, Tsuchimikado, hold onto them.

Tsuchimikado held out the two rings. They were simple, being plain golden rings with 'Accelerator & Mikoto' carved on the inside. Something simple for Mikoto who did not want it to draw everyone's attention, but perfect for Accelerator who wants to show what belongs to him. Physically and legally.

"I declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

No one had to tell Accelerator twice as he practically jumped on Mikoto and kissed her a lot longer than one typically would at a wedding ceremony. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd as the newly weds began to walk down the aisle, leading a large crowd of people to the reception hall where they played all of the normal wedding games, though some were at the risk of the safety of the guest. Accelerator's favorite part however was when Misaka's father claimed it was a Misaka family tradition to let the husband punch the friend/relative of the bride he hated the most.

"Such misfortune!"


End file.
